


Losing Myself

by Rosemarie42



Series: A Different Take [3]
Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-10-06 02:12:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17336729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosemarie42/pseuds/Rosemarie42
Summary: Aaron and Robert meet and decide to have an affair, but Aaron didn’t know when they met that Robert was involved with the mob will he choose to stay by his side or will it be too much for him.





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> My take on affair era, this is part of my A Different Take Series the four eras of robron written with a twist. As always thank you for the kudos and comments.
> 
> Updated weekly on a Thursday

Robert closes his eyes wondering if the grief he was experiencing was worth it, his future father in law was rattling on about takings being down, if he was being truthful he hated everyone with the last name White but he loved what was attached to it money and power. The Whites control a crime organisation that held the whole of Yorkshire in the palm of its hands but until Robert come along they were bit players.

He knew the organisation could control the whole of the country he was putting things in place so when he ousted the old man the other crime bosses in the country fell in line.

“Robert are you listening to me, what are we going to do about the Leeds problems they need to pay the protection money”.

“Has their books been checked out if they aren’t making a profit they can’t really pay”.

“I don’t care my name is Lawrence White they should be selling their house anything they have to pay me”.

Robert always thought the problem with Lawrence was he saw things in black and white only, it’s as if he doesn’t get if a person don’t have a livelihood they won’t care about paying protection money and that Lawrence himself won’t get any.

“You’re right of course, Lawrence they should be quaking in their boots and selling there first born to pay you”. 

Lawrence sneers at him “Chrissie tells me you’re going out tonight for dinner, anywhere nice look who I’m talking to of course it’s going to be somewhere nice and expensive”.

“It’s just the Italian on the high street”, Robert didn’t like spending his money but he has to keep up appearances every once in a while.

The door to Lawrence’s office open “Darling we better get a move on we don’t want to be late for our reservation. Hi daddy, lucky will be staying at a friends tonight”.

Robert opens the car door for her and she slips in “I hope daddy wasn’t too hard on you but I can see why he’s mad, you need to be more severe with the people who work for you”.

“Let’s not talk shop tonight, it’s about us no one else right now, Leeds is waiting”.

“You’re right of course, no more shop talk tonight, I’m told the lasagna is Devine. Robert parks his Range Rover and help her out the car he guides her to a private room in the restaurant they order drinks and Robert places his order

Chrissie ask to see the chef as she was quite particular about how she wanted her garlic bread prepared. Robert gives the waiter an I’m sorry about this look.

Robert is slipping a glass of his very expensive wine when the chef walks in and Roberts breath his taken away he was tall, with blue eyes and a neatly trim beard Robert felt something stir within himself never had he seen someone so captivating. 

“Hi I’m Aaron the head chef here I understand you wanted to see me”, Robert couldn’t take his eyes off him.

“Yes”, says Chrissie I was wondering if you could do me a veggie lasagna with some salmon thrown in”

Robert watch Aaron start to roll his eyes before he caught himself and put a blank expression on his face.

“No problem I can do that for you but it will mean the wait will be quite a while”

“That’s no problem, my finance and I have a lot to discuss anyway. Robert catches Aaron’s eyes and they share a look. Aaron leaves and Chrissie starts talking but Robert wasn’t listening he was captivated by those blue eyes as he nods at Christie he thinks of how he can get some alone time with him before he leaves.

“You really need to do better Robert daddy thinks you’re just using me for money”,

“Is that why he arranged for someone to be hurt at our wedding just before you said I do, bringing it to a halt”.

“You have no proof of that, you’ve really grown the business we can all admit that beside were getting married”.

The evening draws to a closer and Robert had an idea “The food is truly exceptional, weren’t you saying you could do with a cook at the house, let’s see if this guy is available”

“Darling what a wonderful idea, working some place like this he has got to be well paid, why don’t you sweet talk him and add twenty percent to it, that should convince him to jump ship”.

“Chrissie why don’t you go home and I’ll pay the bill here and meet you at home later”.

“Sure”, she kisses him goodbye and leaves, when the waiter came to clear the plate he ask to speak to the chef so he can thank him for the wonderful food.

When Aaron came into the room Robert got up from the chair, and walk up to him.”You wanted to talk to me”

“Yes the food was excellent but you already know that, I have a proposal for you”, Aaron swallows and his eyes go to Robert lips and he closes the door.

“Robert backs him up against the door and kisses him passionately, Aaron kisses him with just as much passion. “Not here, I finish in an hour, if you don’t mind waiting we can pick this up later”

“You, Aaron is definitely worth waiting for I’ll be in here let me know when you’re done” he kisses Aaron again.

An hour and a half later they were pulling into Aaron’s garage, he closes the door and they start to undress “bedroom”, ask Robert. Aaron walk them to it and Robert finishes undressing him before kissing him all over Aaron moans, later as they come down from the high Aaron says “That was some proposal”.

“That was lust, pure lust but believe it or not I convince my fiancé to hire you as the family’s personal chef all you have to do is say yes. Before you ask what just happened wasn’t me trying to convince you to take the job”.

“If I say no”

“I hope we could continue seeing each other”

“If I say yes”

“I’ll make sure it’s a live in job, you could keep this house, tell me what your salary is and I’ll try my best to get Chrissie and her father to pay you has close to double it as possible. 

“If I decide to take it I have to work at least one months notice at the restaurant”

“So you’ll take it”

“You’re asking me to take a risk on a one night stand”

“Technically I’m offering you a job and my body if you want it”

“A job and an affair you mean”

“You could live out if you want if you take the job, what do you say?”

“Will you take a chance on me”.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys just realised it’s been a month since this was up dated,
> 
> As always thanks for the kudos and comments

“What you want an answer now”

“I need one about the job, as for the other let me show you just one I’m offering you”, Robert kisses him and pushes him back on the bed. Later Roberts phone rings he answers it “Hello, hi Christie, sorry I lost track of time, Aaron his still thinking about it, I should know by tomorrow. I went for a drink with him and he saw just how drunk I was and offered me his spare bedroom. I should be back tomorrow morning”. He ends the call and lay back down in bed he realises Aaron was awake.

“I know for a fact you only had two glasses of that very expensive wine, you lied to your fiancé very easily, I take it she doesn’t know about you liking men”

“What do you think”

“I think she doesn’t, have a lot of affairs do you?”

“What I want with you is a first for me, the others were one night stands, look Chrissie doesn’t want any more kids and we’re always careful when we have sex I thought you and me could go to a clinic and get tested so we don’t have to be”.

“I know the hidden meaning, you just met me and you’re willing to risk every thing for me, why?”

“Aaron I don’t know why but there is something about you that intrigue me I can’t explain it yet, I want us to start a relationship”,

“I know nothing about you what do you do”

I’m a manager in Chrissie’s dad company, I have no kids”.

“I’ll take the job and yes to the other thing, I get you for the good bits, when we’re together it’s about us ok”.

“Agreed”, says Robert kissing him 

The next morning Aaron was sore, he couldn’t believe he had sex four times in a row, he makes breakfast for him and Robert before Robert leaves to tell Chrissie the good news about the job, and Aaron was in no doubt he would he stopping off at the florist on the way home.

He wanders if he should call work but decided against it, he was glad he had stock up on food supplies couple days before. He called his boss Bob Hope to let him know we wouldn’t be in that day, he needed to sort out his flat and now was the perfect time to do it.

Robert meanwhile went home and told Chrissie the good news “Please tell me he’s going to live in”

Robert shakes his head, ‘For now he’s not going to but I’m sure we could persuade him”

“You’re very perky this morning for someone who’s been on the lash the night before, made a new friend have you”

“He works for us now Chrissie”

“Doesn’t mean you can’t be friends”

“We’ll see, he has to give a months notice at his job first then he’s ours, I guess I can do with some more male friends, I’ll get to know him before he starts working for us”.

“Good idea darling, daddy wants you at the club tonight, if he’s free why not invite him along”.

Robert smiles “That’s a great idea darling, I have couple things to do before I go to work first on the list a shower”

He leaves and text Aaron with the new phone he bought on his way home “This is my new number save it, let me know if you’re free tonight working at a club love you to be there Robert”

He gets a reply “Text me when and where and I’ll be there”

Aaron look around his house wondering if dating Robert was a good idea, but he’s not foolish enough to think it will ever go anywhere he was the other man after all.

He stop by the restaurant and leave his written letter of resignation for the owner, he didn’t really feel bad about it, the gig was suppose to be temporary for him anyhow even if the owner didn’t know that.

He decides to stop by the Whites home to officially meet everyone he meets Chrissie and wonders if Robert is a good lay for her as well, he meets her father and notices the way his eyes roam over his body then he’s introduced to Chrissies son a tall lad of sixteen. He’s shown around the house and shown to what would be his room, it was a big bedroom with an en-suite and a sitting room. He knew when the timing was right he would move in there for a bit it just wasn’t now.

He leaves his soon to be employers and look down at his phone when he gets a text alert, he had forgotten about an appointment he had made yesterday and now didn’t know whether to tell the truth or lie, Why was Robert effecting him this way, there was a magnetic pull to him he couldn’t understand.

He goes to meet Cain Dingle he sees him sat in the corner of the coffee shop raising a cup to his lips, Aaron bet it was tea. He can’t figure out how the guy can love coffee shops so much but only ever order tea 

He sits down opposite him “Sorry I lost track of the time”.

“Good shag was he”

“Look Cain I’m here now no need for that”.

“How’s the restaurant work going”

Aaron sits back in his chair “Yeah, good it’s slow at times but I’m sure it will pick up”.

“Nothing new happen since we last spoke”

“They got a better food hygiene rating since I’ve been there”

Cain get up and leave “See you around Arron before I forget, did you want to tell me anything”

“No, nothing”

Aaron walks out the café bar and look up and down the street he didn’t see anything unusual he didn’t know why he felt the need to look. He gets his phone out and calls Robert “Turns out I’m free for the rest of the day why don’t you come by, if you get a chance to before you leave for work. I suddenly have a need to relieve some stress do you think you can help me with that”

“I’ll meet you at yours in an hour” came the reply

An hour and a half later Robert rolled off of Aaron he turns to face him in bed “What’s stressing you out”

“Work”

Robert frowns “You gave your notice in today and they’re giving you a hard time”

Aaron smiles “Something like that”

Robert kisses him “Theres a while yet till I have to be at the club, why don’t I make sure you’re properly stress free two more times then we can go to our appointment”

“What appointment” ask Aaron

“When you said you were free I made us both an appointment at the clinic to be tested”

Aaron sat up in bed “You just went and made an appointment for me”

“You agreed to it when you said yes to the affair”

“You still should have ask if the time you chose was okay with me”

“Aaron you called me over here to fuck your brains out I assumed all afternoon, I didn’t think you would mind.”

Aaron screws his face up “This one time you get to pull that shit, but next time ask ok” Robert nods.

The club was more a very exclusive bar, while Robert worked in the office Aaron looked around he’s never been in a bar with a VIP section before. He had a nosey in the kitchen noting the exits in fact he noticed the exits for the whole place. He watch as the night progress and Robert greeted guest and made light conversations with them, while his eyes followed Aaron across the room.

Aaron was having drinks at the bar when Robert called him over and introduced him to some people Aaron nearly choked when he heard the name of the first people he was introduced to along with his B list girlfriend. Half way through the night Robert dragged him in the office and fucked him on the desk “I don’t normally work here but Lawrence ask me to, he’s the boss can’t say no but nothing is stopping me from enjoying you on his desk”. Robert enjoyed Aaron twice more on Lawrence’s desk before the night was over.


	3. Chapter 3

Aaron and Robert met up as many times as they could over the next month sometimes at hotels but mostly at Aaron house. It was the day before Aaron starts his new job, again he was meeting Cain Dingle at the coffee shop “Sorry I’m late”

“New guy or still the same one”

“You know me Cain I like variety”

“How’s the job going?”

“Yeah good, you know how much I love cooking”

“No problems”

“None just your average boring job”.

“Well it was good to see you Aaron, see you next week”.

Robert came over later in the day, and has they were having a meal Roberts phone rings “I have to take this, hello, seriously I’m on my way. Sorry Aaron I have to go”, he gets up from the table and goes he didn’t hear Aaron say “ I made us a special desert to celebrate our one month anniversary”.

Aaron’s first day on his new job was boring as hell, all day he barely saw a family member and Robert was only acknowledging him to request he makes lunch and drop it off for him with his secretary. Aaron was fuming Robert had given him no explanation as to why he had to leave the day before so abruptly

Aaron calls Robert from outside his office building and asked him what floor he’s on then gets in the elevator and push the button for Robert’s floor. The elevator doors open up to what Aaron can only describe as an apartment it was pure luxury that’s the only way that he could describe it. The whole floor look like a very expensive penthouse apartment you see in a magazine except there was two desk in the room surrounded by the usual office equipments. 

Aaron walks over to one of the desk “Hi Robert asked me to bring him lunch”. A pretty blonde girl with her hair up get up and take the bags with Roberts lunch from him “I’ll just put this in the fridge”, Aaron watches her walk over to the kitchen and put the bag down.

“Is he not here then”

“He is Aaron he’s just in his office”

“Is there anyway I can see him.

“I’ll check”, she picks her phone up and talks to Robert she set it down and smiles at him “Why don’t you have a seat he’ll be out shortly”.

Aaron sat in the office for thirty minutes before Robert came out his office, he put the food Aaron bought into the microwave when it beeped he took it out and opened a drawer and get a fork out. He walks out the state of the heart kitchen and look at Aaron “Come on”. They walk into his office.

“The food is nice, but then you already know that, you could’ve drop it off and left why didn’t you?”

“You just left without giving me a reason”

“Aaron we’re having an affair there are going to be times I leave and say nothing”

“Robert we’re having an affair it takes two seconds to say I’ll see you tomorrow or send a text message, I may like your dick doesn’t mean you have to be one”.

“Noted”, says Robert smiling

“What is your actual job?”, ask Aaron 

“I’m second in command at Lawrence’s company”

“”That doesn’t answer my question”

“The company owns properties and deals in security and shipping”.

“Well I best get back I need to get prepping for diner, your fiancée wants everything made from scratch in the house and I mean everything. Am I seeing you later, you know what I mean can you come to mine around nine”

“I should be home about five, I’ll text you, if we can’t get a minute together for me to let you know”. Aaron leaves and Robert picks up the phone and makes a telephone call “Hello to you too, I’m going to need your help with something”, the women on the other end says “Sure you know I’m at your disposal”.

Aaron goes back to the Whites and get dinner ready for them he feels Robert brush against him as he comes into the kitchen. Robert get himself a drink and Aaron feels his phone vibrated he opens his messages to read “I’ll see you around nine”. 

 

When Aaron finished his shift he was very tired, he got to his flat and slept till his phone rang waking him up”Where are you I thought I would come by a bit earlier but the house is in darkness.”. He sits up in bed “Sorry I had to go out give me forty-five minutes there’s a key with the lady next door I’ll text her to let her know it’s okay to give it to you, she’s the one on the left”.

“Ok, see you in a bit”, 

“Shit, shit I can’t believe I’m at the flat instead of the house I’m so damn tired I didn’t realise what I was doing”, Aaron jumps in his car and drive to his house stopping to get the groceries he ordered online the day before on the way there.

He opens the door to find Robert sat in his living room with a suitcase by his side “Officially I’m spending the night at a hotel I’m away on business now for four days. I’m going to leave what’s in the suitcase here I need to have some clothes here”.

“What happens when she calls the hotel and you’re not there”, ask Aaron 

“Technically I’ve actually booked in the hotel checked in and now I’m here”.

” Robert smiles at him “Why don’t I help you unpack the groceries”.

“Are you not going to answer the question”, ask Aaron 

Robert helps him put away the groceries then ask him to sit down he puts a jewellery box in his hands “Happy one month anniversary babe”, he kisses him “Open it”.

Aaron opens the box to see a white gold tennis bracket with an inscribed message saying “We’re perfect together”, with their initials. 

“Wow Robert it’s beautiful thank you”, he let Robert put it on him then kisses him “Lets go to bed”.

For the next three days Aaron left Robert in bed while he went to work, he didn’t know what he did when he wasn’t there besides work but he had a key cut for him. Sometimes he came home to Robert cooking for him “You’re a really good cook you don’t really need a chef”. 

Robert looks at him “I need you, we have one day left why don’t you call in sick tomorrow and we’ll go down to London for the weekend I know Chrissie is going out tomorrow like she does every Friday with her friends she won’t mind after some persuading from me”.

“It’s my first week Robert, it’ll look bad”

“Trust me it will be fine, all you need to do is say yes”.

“Okay yes”.

Aaron told Robert there was something he had to do first before they left Leeds, he sits down in front of Cain in the coffee shop “How’s work?”

“Same old, same old” he gets up to leave “Nice bracelet by the way Aaron”, he looks at Cain and smiles before leaving.

Aaron and Robert were dropped off in front of the Ritz Carlton Hotel in London, they checked in and were sat in the big bathtub together “ I’ve always love coming here”.

“You’ve been here before?”, ask Robert 

“No, I meant London I love coming to London”, Robert smiles and chuckle to himself

“What’s so funny?”

“Chrissie and I have never shared a bath together, she never wanted to”, he notices Aaron’s face

“Sorry, I said I wouldn’t talk about her, I have something to do tomorrow morning why don’t you have a look round the shops while I’m busy “You can have my credit card”

“Won’t Chrissie notices the charges?”

“Why would she it’s MY card I get the bill, I pay it off she doesn’t see it, spent on it”

“Okay I will when do you want to meet up”

The next day they have breakfast together and Robert leaves Aaron in bed and goes out”See you in couple hours”.

Aaron lays back down in bed and goes back to sleep Robert was insatiable in bed he was knackered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a new person in Robert’s life and he seems desperate to hold on to Aaron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the plot takes an unexpected turn

Aaron walked around the shops browsing not really wanting to buy but he knew Robert was expecting to see some purchases from him so he bought some tops and jeans from Harvey Nichols and walked into Prada and bought himself a nice jacket when he finished he saw a jewellery store across the street and got Robert some cuff links. He spends five thousand pounds on Roberts card and yet it didn’t bother him because it was so much money.

Robert around the same time was speaking to the women he spoke to on the phone “I’m sorry about dropping off that package to you so unexpectedly”

“No need to apologise it’s part of my job and you know how I hate people who recruit children to sell drugs. You know I can call the old goat and make an excuse why you need to be here. It will give you a week with him down here, I can make sure Chrissie and Lawrence don’t come to this neck of the woods. I’ll ask to borrow his chef having heard such good things about his cooking”, says the women

“Lawrence will ask him how the week went and we both know he can’t meet me, Lawrence as never met me I’ve always dealt with you he doesn’t even know what I really sound like. I’m sure you can think of an excuse that will do as a covered story for Aaron to tell Lawrence when he gets backs ”.

He smiles “I sure can, have you ever met someone and you just knew he was it for you, you just met the one”

She smiles “If he’s it Robert hold on tight and don’t let him go, I assumed you have your passport with you and he has his as well. Look who I’m talking to, you would have sneakily got it if you couldn’t persuaded him to bring it with him, am I right just in case something went wrong and you had to flee”. He rolls his eyes at her and she laughs at him

“I know every thing about you I’m your right hand women it’s my job”

“Technically you’re the best female boss in the country” who’s secretly my right hand women”.

She smiles “Why don’t you two go to Vegas and get married you two could spent the week off together as your honeymoon, you would have to keep it a secret for now and you’ll have to still keep up appearances and cheat on your new husband with your fiancé”.

“Once I marry him I can’t have sex with her”

“Robert kiss her in public put your arms around her, share the same bed but it will only be for appearances sake. I’ll find someone young and hot to take your place in her bed, her needs will be taken care off, she’s on a girls night out now isn’t she I’ll arrange someone to meet her”. She sees the look of horror on his face. Not prostitution of course not, just someone I know who’s lonely and she would like”.

“I’m meeting him for lunch and I’m going to Vegas”

“I’m genuinely happy for you”, she looks at her phone “It would seem he bought a lot on your credit card, don’t forget to have the marriage certificate go to his house”.

He leaves and the women picks up the phone to call Lawrence while she texts a friend. When everything was in place she smiles to herself for a job well down.

Robert meets up with Aaron and they have a very late lunch, Aaron tells him about Lawrence calling him asking him to work for a friend of his for a week who lives in London.

“I know you’re not going to be doing that we’re going to Las Vegas instead”.

“You planned it?”

“I only got the idea today”

“But you made sure I bought my passport”.

“Just a coincidence you in?”. 

“I’m in”.

They went back to the hotel and pack they were coming back there the night they return to Britain, their last night before Aaron worked for the Whites again.

They got to Vegas and check into their hotel they were changing having just had a shower “Aaron I need to be honest with you I bought you here for more than just a vacation”.

Aaron tense up “Out with it already”

“ I feel this weird connection to you it’s like you’re my soulmate or something”

“I sense a butt are you calling it off? is this the last  
hurrah?”, ask Aaron 

“For now I need to be with Chrissie I’m trying to buy her fathers company from under him”

“So you want to end us, couldn’t you have at least waited till we got back to England you cold hearted bastard”.

“I want us to get married, I won’t sleep with her again well I will but there will be no sex, hopefully I’ll be in the spare bedroom soon in about a month. Then I can hint at moving out and conveniently move into your spare bedroom”.

“Are you insane”, Aaron looks up at the ceiling while placing a hand on his forehead. “I’m not marrying someone and watch them cheat on me”.

“Aaron I’m serious I want to build a life with you, have couple kids, grow old together”.

“When you leave her we will have that”

“I know you want a family why don’t we get started on that right away, I’m being serious here. I’ll never kiss her in front of you ever I promised, and I mean it no more sex with her. Please Aaron as soon as I’m in a position to buy the company from under Lawrence I’ll leave”.

“How long till that happens?” 

“I’m not going to lie to you maybe two years tops”.

“I’ve conditions if I decide to do this”, Robert looks hopeful 

“What are they?”

“If you’re smart enough to get me a week off work in my second week you can find a way to stay at my house for two to three days a week. You have one week from we get back to make it happen they need to know you’re staying at my place so when you and her breakup and I presumedly still work for her dad it won’t seem strange you decide to live full time with me”.

“Your second condition?”.

“Let’s look into some agencies while we’re here and see how using a surrogate will work we will get someone from here so there’s no chance she can refuse to hand the baby or babies over to us when he or she is born. It’s January now if we make a start on this ASAP we may be lucky and have a child by the end of the year”.

“I agree to your terms, are you still going to work for Chrissie” 

“For now, I gave my job up after all to work for her, I’ll put out feelers for other jobs in the mean time”.

“So we’re really going to do this then”, ask a surprise sounding Robert 

“Yes”, replies Aaron they kiss 

“Well then let’s go get started on that paperwork at the courthouse and find out about agencies”

Aaron and Robert left the U.S. married and with information of several U.S. base clinics and the clinics they worked with in Britain. On the plane ride home Robert sent a text saying it’s done, he knew she would understand why he wasn’t going into specifics. She replied she was genuinely happy for him and make sure he takes care of him he loves him after all. Robert stared at the words he knew Aaron for six weeks and yes he did really love him.

They got back from London and were too tired to do more than sleep, Robert wakes Aaron up smiling, “Morning dear”

“No married sex till later I’m starving, go make your husband breakfast”. 

“Lachlan’s gone back to boarding school, and I’m good at my job but the boss is worse at his so he will be stuck at the office for weeks sorting the mess that just landed in his lap out, and Chrissie is at the house in London”.

“I take it Chrissie won’t be there all the time, wait you guys don’t live in Leeds full time?”

Robert shakes his head “I’m based there the others come and go”

“So we can go back to ours tonight”, says Aaron 

“I told them since I’m driving you up I’ll stay at yours tonight”

“We took the train up”  
“They don’t need to know my car is in my well our garage now Aaron”.

They got back to Aaron’s and order a takeaway they eat and discuss their new situation “Its easier to open a account just for the bill payments to go out of it”, says Aaron 

“Ok” 

Robert looks at Aaron’s wedding ring “I’m not saying you can’t mention you’re married, but considering you were suppose to be in London coming back with a wedding ring may set alarm bells ringing”.

“I’m not taking my ring off, they’ve only seen me for a week they don’t remember what my fingers look like, it stays”

“Okay”, Robert takes his ring off to see tan lines he sees the look of panic on Aaron’s face “I’ll get some makeup to cover it up on my way home tomorrow I meant Lawrence”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you think the women is? an ex of Robert? His wife?, is it me or does it look like he’s doing everything to keep Aaron. I’m so ready for the comments. Why does she seem to have influence over him.


	5. Chapter 5

Aaron and Robert enjoyed their last night together before they were back at work the next day, Robert went to the office and Aaron went to the Whites house. There was a note welcoming him back from Lawrence with instructions for what he wanted cook for dinner. Aaron was prepping for the different meals for Lawrence for the week when he got a text from Robert asking him to bring lunch for him and Lawrence to the office later. 

When Robert got to the office Lawrence called him into his office, he hated going down to his floor truth be told, Lawrence was a fair CEO most of the time to the people that worked in the legitimate side of the business for him but Lawrence sometimes didn’t know how to separate the two lives so his staff just saw a man who blow hot and cold.

“I know you’ve just come back today but I’m going to need you to spent a month in London. Chrissie will be there for another week and take Aaron with you, the women was very pleased with him she’s offered me a contract with her company just a small one mine you but it looks good to the other bosses that she’s starting to trust me. Maybe if I’m lucky I’ll get a bigger contract with her and the other bosses will allow me some leeway after messing up the last order”.

“Lawrence you run a shipping company and you were given a big legitimate contract by a supermarket that was cherry picked for you. And I wasn’t allowed to help you and there were shortages of food on supermarket shelves for over a week. The legitimate side has to be seen to be above reproach if government officials weren’t on the payroll it would have looked bad”.

“I know Robert and we may have our differences but you I appreciate that you didn’t crow about it”.

“I take it, her taking Aaron from you is still her way of showing you she’s above you?” Ask robert 

Lawrence looks mad, “She’s prevented me from going to London when you’re there and told me from now on Aaron will be made available to her when she wants him. I had to agree of course she’s the big bosses favourite you can’t really say no”.

“You’re being allowed to atone they could have killed you and your whole family they didn’t, I take it Aaron and I are going down today?”

“”Yes, I’m going to let you tell Aaron”.

Robert fixes his face in an expression that seemed like he was annoyed.

He leaves Lawrence’s office and let his secretary know he would be working in London for a month.

He was surprised to see Chrissie when he walked into the kitchen at Lawrence’s talking to Aaron, “Chrissie I thought you were in London for two weeks”.

“I was asked to come back here, couldn’t really say no”.

“Your dad has a lot on at the office”.

“You’re leaving us in the lurch London for a month and Aaron has to go with you”, she pouts

“Why am I going to London?”, ask Aaron confused

“You did such a great job for her dad’s friend your presence as been requested for a month”, says Robert.

“And what someone just said ok Aaron will do it before consulting I don’t know me”.

“I’m just here to get you, I’ve book our tickets on the train for three hours time”, says Robert not looking at Aaron.

They drove back separately to their house “What the hell Robert you can’t keep pulling these stunts we’re married now it’s not on”.

“Aaron calm down I only found out when I went in the office, we talked about this, I had to look surprise you had to look angry”

“Your friend”, Robert nods

“I thought maybe I was being bullshit to work in London I was not expecting to see Chrissie that’s for sure”.

“Aaron I’ll have to be at the office and you can’t be at the house with me”, he notices the murderous look Aaron was giving him. “Technically you’re in London to work for a colleague and friend of Lawrence I have a house they don’t know about that’s where we’re both staying but I’ll need to show my face at the London house from time to time”.

“Makes sense I suppose”.

“We’re really here to get the ball rolling with the surrogacy with us being in London a month hopefully we can get things sorted. You needing to work in London will be the excuse we used for when we need to do things pertaining to it, like going to America etc.”

“Your friend must have some clout that Lawrence is scared of her to just lent me to her, how do you know her?”

“She was a mentor”.

“She must really care about you to do that for you”

“Yes”

“I’m glad you have someone like that in your life”

“You get to meet my sister Victoria when we go to London and my parents”.

“It’s nice to know you have friends, the Whites never talk about them”

“They’ve never met them”

“What! Ever?, how long were you with Chrissie before I came along?”

“Two years”.

Aaron’s eyes widen in shock “Did Chrissie not want to meet them?”

“Chrissie is very much about herself it suited me fine”.

“We should get something to eat on the way to the train station”, says Robert 

“Okay, But I need to let someone know I’m going to be away for a month”

“Ok, I’ll pack for you”.

Aaron goes and sees Cain at the coffee shop, Thanks for fitting me in on such short notice” 

Cain looks at Aaron’s hand around the coffee cup “You married him Aaron are you crazy this compromises you”.

“Never mind you married a guy you’ve only known for a little bit, what were you thinking?”

“I was thinking I was in love and said yes when he ask me because I’m sure he feels the same way”.

“Why are we here Aaron.”

“I’m going away for a month”

“Did you leave the restaurant because I know they haven’t given you a whole month off”.

“Cut the crap Cain I know you know I don’t work there anymore”, Cain smiles

“Dear nephew I’m only looking out for you”

“In what capacity as my uncle or your other role”.

“That’s not fair Aaron, tell me does he know about your flat?”

“I thought so”, says Cain catching Aaron’s facial expression

“I’ll tell him, we’re checking out surrogates we’re hoping to start a family this year”.

“Cain demeanour changes at that news”

“I’m on your side Aaron, I know a family of your own is all you’ve every wanted. I’ll make sure you’re not collateral damage just tell me everything I need to know to protect him, what have you found out?”.

“He’s family now Cain I’m sorry he comes under the code”, Aaron turns and leaves an impress looking Cain in his wake.

Aaron and Robert spent the first week in London with Robert going to work in the office and Aaron sorting stuff out for the agency, making sure bills were changed from Roberts name to their married names instead, they decided to use it as their martial home for the surrogacy. The Friday of the first week Aaron met Roberts parents and his sister, they all adored Aaron and he could see what a close family they were. When they found out they were trying for kids they teared up and promised to be there for them. Robert saw the woman once a week, while they were in London the Sugdens came to visit them every weekend. When they went back to Leeds they came and visited them, every couple of months, by then their lovely surrogate Laurie was pregnant and they always had no issues going down to London.

Robert knew Chrissie was seeing Mark on the side, he knew before Aaron told him he walked in on them butt naked in the kitchen months after they came back from London. She begged him not to tell Robert but when Robert told her they were over she seems resigned and a little relieved. 

Robert stayed on with the Whites and Aaron left, Robert decided to stay in London full time and Aaron followed him opening a small restaurant with the money he got from selling his flat and house. 

His restaurant was doing well and Robert made sure nothing illegal went on there, but London Underworld knew he was with the women and her reputation and wouldn’t dare do anything to upset her.

Aaron and Robert was walking out of the high court with his parents, Victoria and their newborn daughter Mary. The surrogacy went well and all the paperwork was completed at last.

If Aaron wasn’t so happy and giddy he would have seen his uncle was there watching him and Robert from afar on the other side of the street. Robert notices the women and the women notices Cain watching the new family with a frown.

Robert took his daughter with him at times when he went to see her, and they had a nanny who was given nights off so she could watch Mary when they went away instead, without Aaron knowing what Robert was doing.

They had a son by the time Robert decided to make a move on Lawrence, he bought the company up from under him. Made the business look like it was going under so Lawrence would sell to his business not knowing it was a dummy company then another company bought it Roberts. The plan was flawless.

Lawrence decided to hire a hit on Robert, angry because he lost his company and Robert as his second should have known the company was in trouble. When the hit didn’t seem to be happening he decided to confess everything to the National Crime Agency officer who approached him about turning on his partners.

Robert came home to see the women leaving her car “What are you doing here?”

“I’m afraid we don’t have a lot of time”, I knew you would want me to deliver this personally”.

Robert closes his eyes open them then unlock his front door four year old Mary comes running up to him her brunette hair in pigtails and her blue eyes sparkling,“Daddy, Daddy” Robert picks her up and kisses her on the cheek. 

Aaron comes to the front door “Mom!”.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Aaron and the woman are face to face questions need answering

“Mum” repeats Aaron

“How did you find me?”

“Did you resign your job”? she ask 

“You know”

“I know”

Aaron turns to Robert “We need to talk”

“The car is waiting to take the kids to mine, you know no harm will come to them”, says Chas

Aaron calls the nanny and tells her to pack somethings for the kids he can see that the nanny and Chas know each other he makes a note to fire her.

As if knowing what he’s thinking Roberts says “No she’s staying”.

When the nanny leaves they sit down in the living room.

“Why didn’t you tell me you knew my mother Robert?”.

“Why didn’t you tell me you worked for the government Aaron?”.

“Is that why you pursued me?, because you knew who I was when you met me didn’t you Robert?”

“Hello pot and kettle come to mine”, replies Robert “So while I thought I was coning my way into a criminal organisation to take them down, you thought what you could persuade me to come to the dark side instead”.

“You knew what he was Aaron and you still married him”, points out Chas

“Because I loved him”, screams Aaron 

“Loved?”says Robert “What are you saying do you not want to be with me anymore?”. 

“Why are you here mum you don’t expose yourself for nothing, if they’re on to you and Robert they’ll be watching the house”.

“Cain reassures me they’re not, He’s the one that went to Lawrence, you know Cains job is to be a by the book undercover agent while making sure the police don’t know he’s dirty as sin and his working for our family against them. Aaron you’re not, you do your job heck if you had to turn me in you would because that’s who you’re. You love Robert and I think it’s because of that you married him in only six weeks to protect him”.

“Cain assigned me to watch Lawrence and I saw Robert and liked what I saw I knew he liked visiting that restaurant on the high street so I got a job there”, says Aaron. Cain lied to me I didn’t knew he and you still talked, I thought he left the family business and was against everything you stood for. 

“He convinced me to join the force with him and make a difference, he played me as well this is all so fucked up”, says Aaron. I was so proud my uncle the boss of a crime fighting organisation going against the family”.

“I came to Leeds with Lawrence to get rid of him, it was more about ending him than his company that’s why I started dating Chrissie to get to the dad, I met your mum through my family they’re in the business too she mentored me. She was always taking about you and how she wished you and I could run things together. I thought I could get you to come round to her way of thinking, but then I met you and fell in love with you and Chas was only too happy to help us, she just wanted you happy”,

“You both used me, if you didn’t fall in love with me how would you have try to get me on side Robert?” Silence.

“Mum how could you pimp me out like this”

“Robert likes what he saw of you before he met you in the flesh and yes offering you the job was about business and lust for him. Aaron you’ve been groom to take over the London branch since you were a young kid. Robert came to me with an idea he wanted to take over the country I saw his potential and he liked you I promised he could have London and I would help him with Yorkshire if he could get you back in the fold”.

Aaron was horrified, “You seduced me for power do you know how cheap I feel right now I left a good job for you Robert”.

“I love you Aaron in the grand scheme of things that’s all that matters, I was very lucky that you fancied me when we met you could have hated me, you could have said no to the affair. I never heard you complaining when we were lying to Chrissie and going behind her back, was I wrong for lying to you for all these years yes. You lied as well you had no problems laying on your back and letting me fuck you knowing you were going to turn me in don’t try to play the one sided victim game with me”.

“Why don’t you two cool off yeah, I don’t need to hear about you screwing my son”.

I take it the kids know you very well?”

“Yes” replies Chas “They have been on overnights with me, Robert brings them when he can, I see them about two, three times a week”.

“The Sugdens know they visit you don’t they?”, ask Aaron 

“Yes”,replies Chas , “They cover for me sometimes”.

“So everyone was in on knowing you and Robert was conspiring together but me”.

“Aaron, yes in the beginning I lied but once the kids came the lie became about protecting you and them”.

“You’re not making sense Robert”.

“Chas tell him why you’re here”, says Robert 

“ Lawrence put a hit out for Robert and naturally it didn’t happen He’s the big boss now but he’s tried three time now to get him killed and he won’t stop till Robert is dead. Cain has put the fear of god in him, he won’t talk to any other police but Cain and his colleagues who are by the way our men pretending to be cops”.

“He knows where Robert’s work at his company in London”, says Aaron 

“Actually it’s Roberts company now legally he bought if from him”, says Chas, he didn’t know the company that bought it is owned by Robert and your name will be added as well”

“If he didn’t know why does he want to kill him then?” ask Aaron

“He’s blaming me for his company going under, I made it seem like it was struggling and all those business trips I took was me and your mum actively actually turning the underworld against him. He has lost his power, his organisations both legal and non legal is mine, he’s looking to take it out on me”.

“Well he’s right you screwed him over , it’s what happens in your world what did you expect to happen”.

“He knows about the kids Aaron and he’s fine with them being part of the hit”

Aaron looks horrified“No one is touching a hair on Mary and Mathew’s head no one”.

“Finally something we all agree on”, says Chas

“Where is the bastard now?”, ask Aaron 

“Leeds, your Uncle Cain has people watching him he’s too scared to leave the house?”replies Robert 

“And Chrissie And Lachlan?”

“She’s in London with that guy Mark you caught her with and Lachlan is staying with his dad I believe”.

“If Lawrence is killed Chrissie is going to want revenge”, says Aaron 

“She won’t get it”, says Chas 

“You can’t say that”, says Aaron

“Mark works for me well Robert now, we set her up with him when you gave him your conditions”, says Chas

“I knew then you loved me, I wasn’t hundred percent sure before I had to test you”, Aaron slaps him

“I deserve that”

“Why isn’t Lawrence dead already?”

“I need to be in London seen at my work and your mom needs to be at hers creating airtight alibis, as a former employer now owner I need to come out looking whiter than white when his death hits the news. We run very legitimate companies there is no way I want anything chase to me or my organisation”.

Realisation dawn on Aaron “You want me to do the hit” 

“I need you to protect our family”

“You want me to commit murder” Robert “Murder!”.

“You were a cop Aaron, Don’t pretend you’ve never shot anyone before, you worked on the Organise Crime Unit Taskforce”, says Robert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos welcome


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How far will Aaron go to protect his family

“I shot criminals when I had no choice not commit premeditated murder”

“You grew up around this Aaron I don’t see the big deal here?”

“You callous bastard”

“Call me what you want Aaron but again when you let me screw you six ways from Sunday you weren’t complaining, when you wanted a family I happily gave you one. I didn’t get mad you never told me about the flat, when you wanted that restaurant I supported you.The photos around the house these walls tell our history Aaron. I’m trusting you to do this Aaron I could have sent someone to do it but I want us to be equals and it shows the other families your loyalty”.

“Always an agenda with you, our kids are being threaten but well it’s sending a message as well. I know the bit about the kids is true because mum wouldn’t be here otherwise. I don’t know if I want to stay with you”.

“Aaron luv”

“Mum no, after the threat is deal with I’m done with the lot of you”.

“I need to go to Leeds and talk to Lawrence for myself, people get screwed over every day and don’t call in a hit clearly something else is at play here. Where are they living now?”, ask Aaron 

“In the same house I didn’t take that away from him, he has a daughter and grandson to take of after all”

“You’re all heart Robert”, sneered Aaron 

“Just remember Mary’s blue eyes and mop of brown hair and Mathews blonde hair and green eyes, remember the light in their eyes. When Larry is telling you a sob story remember their smiles and how he wants to extinguish that”

“No need to lay on the guilt trip Robert, I make my own decisions, I’ll go and visit him for myself say mum send me to help them while they’re going through this difficult time”

“It’s best if you leave as quickly as possible Aaron I’ll arrange the trip for you”

“You want to see the kids before you leave Aaron”, ask Chas

“No I’ll call them and tell them I’ll be away for a few days”.

Four hours later Aaron found himself in Leeds standing outside the Whites house he knocks and wait for it to be open. Lawrence opens it looking dishevel. “Hi Mr White I’m here to help you”

Lawrence laughs at him “My boy a bit of cooking isn’t going to help me”

“I work for M15 I was infiltrating the organisation you work for, we know who the big players are now, if you help me take them down your sentence wouldn’t be as bad as the others because believe me there will be consequences for you whether you help me or not. I hear you’ve put a hit out on your former employee Robert Sugden”.

Lawrence expression shows it was true “Just him or his family as well, doesn’t his family control Newcastle you really think that they won’t come after you when he drops dead”

Lawrence pales “Its is whole family kids, wife the lot”.

Aaron feels sick to his stomach “You would kill an innocent child”

Lawrence smiles it’s not my hands getting dirty what do I care about them, Robert I would have come to me before he’s killed”. Lawrence licks his lips and Aaron felt sick “The guy is getting paid extra to bring him to me alive untouched I’ve always wanted to know what those lips feel like, Once I have my fun with him then he would be killed”.

“You just realise you confess to wanting to violate someone in the presents of a person from her majesty’s government”.

“You need me to bring them all down I could kill someone and you would still give me a deal” ,says a triumph Lawrence. 

“Do you know who the women is Lawrence?”

“I’ve never met her”

“So I hear Lawrence my old son, you got everything ripped away from you but you got to keep the house”

“Your mate ran my company in the ground and it got sold for peanuts, I’ve lost everything but this house and the one in London Aaron”

“The houses are worth couple millions sell them, you say you’re broke, but you still have enough to buy a hitman how much was it?”

“Twenty thousand pounds”

“Damn Lawrence you went to bargain basement hitmen how did you find the guy anyway?”

“The women”

Remind me again what her job is?”

“She does cleanup for the families as well as run the London branch”

“Good on you I mean her job is to clean up the mess from the families any killings needs doing her people do it, want a body dispose of she does it”.

“You’ve done your homework Arron”

Aaron smiles in my position you need to, where is your daughter and grandson?” 

My daughter is in London and my grandson is away visiting friends”.

“It’s funny you just gave me a compliment and now you’re trying to play me for a fool. I know where your grandson is and what he’s done.”. The colour drains from Lawrence’s face call him to come over along with your daughter and her boyfriend”. Lawrence takes his phone out and calls Chrissie and Lachlan. “They’re coming they should be here in ten minutes”

“Good I’ll put the kettle on”.

“What are you going to do when they get here?”

“Lawrence I’m on your side remember, stop looking so worried it’s not like there’s a hitman waiting to kill them”. He sees Lawrence’s expression soften“So family matters to you as long as it’s yours interesting”. 

Ten minutes later the door is opened and Chrissie and her boyfriend and Lachlan walk in the house. They sit down “He’s on our side”, says Lawrence smugly.

Aaron gives Lachlan a gun”I know you know how to use one of these”. Lachlan takes the gun from him “Shoot your granddad and I won’t tell the police where you’re hiding, oh yes lucky my boy or unlucky in your case I know it all now shoot”.

Lawrence smiles a smug smile “You should have told me you had a plan Aaron I would hav….” Lawrence doesn’t finish his sentence he falls over dead from a single gun shot wound to the head. Chrissie starts screaming “What have you done, why would you follow what a cook say”, she ask Lachlan “Clearly he’s more than a cook mother dearest”

In Aaron’s hand is a very distinctive scarf with dried blood on it, he puts it back into the ziplock clear plastic bag. “How did you get that nobody knows I have it”, he goes to shoot Arron.

Aaron walks up to him and Lachlan put the gun to his head and pulls the trigger nothing happens “Hey idiot I gave you the gun do you really think I would do that and not just put one bullet in it. Even if there was more there is two witness here still dumbass. Beside I’m not a teenager who you can murder easily I can fight back and cowards like you all ways back down when confronted with someone like me”.

Chrissie stops screaming “What is he talking about Lachlan that can’t be true” 

“Did you not know your son was a serial killer what is it ten people now lucky”, Lachlan says nothing “I found ten mementos of your kills son”.

Chrissie starts rocking back and forth “Why don’t you tell mommy dearest about your kills, start talking”. They listen as he talks about his first to last kill “Got an hard on there did you son”.

“Oh my god”, Chrissie lounges for him those women on the news that was you there was a Young girl amongst the victims she starts choking him and doesn’t stop till his body falls backwards lifeless on the chair. Aaron looks between Mark and Chrissie, “She was clearly in the dark but you must have known it was your job to keep taps on the family not just fuck her”, Chrissie slaps David “You bastard”.

“How do you know all this Aaron who are you? Are you the police if so why didn’t you realise that he was killing women then and stop it?”

“I’m sorta the police but I came here to bring your fathers business empire down, I only found out about this couple hours ago”.

“Who from because this is something you go to the police about in the business or not no one would condone what my son did”

“You’re right about that Chrissie the underworld kills when it has to but it wouldn’t go after women and children ever. I know the new boss put that ruling in place along with children shouldn’t be recruited to sell drugs”.

“The new boss as been fair and different even I can see that, my father was lousy at his job both as a businessman and as a grandfather. So who told you that my son was a killer”, she ask Aaron 

“Your boyfriend, that bracelet you’re wearing was off one of the victims I remember seeing the news report years ago the image stuck with me for some reason. I need the name of the hitman your dad has recently hired from Europe to kill Roberts family”. 

She gives him the details “There is two people”, says Chrissie 

Aaron makes a call and gives the name to the person on the other end, I think Chrissie would make a great addition to the team yeah yeah I’ll ask her. Why are you not upset about finding out your boyfriend was killing with your son”.

“You’re absolutely right I should be”, she goes to the drawer and get a butchers knife and kills her boyfriend with it. “Was that the women you were talking to, her hitman are legendary all over the world they’re the best, am I going to get to meet her finally maybe get to be the power player my father wasn’t.”.

“Aaron smiles why don’t you make us a cup of tea I’ll get the tea bag and sugar they walk over the bodies. The kettle boils and Aaron decides to have a soft drink instead he ask Chrissie to please get him a can of coke from her fridge she turns her back and get the Can for him. She stirs her hot tea and starts to drink Aaron watches her as he drinks his can of soda. “What’s happening I don’t feel so good”. 

“That would be the poison going through your system”

“Why?” Ask Chrissie weakly

“My mother is the women” Christie’s eyes widen in shock “Did you not think she wouldn’t know the hitman names you gave me were false ones. I wondered why she send me here I get it now, the first lesson she taught me family is everything and anyone who wants to take that little piece of happiness away from you must be made an example of”.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about” pleads Chrissie “I never tried to kill the women”

“You did her grandkids you got upset your son killed young vulnerable women and rightly so. Yet had no problems with your father killing an innocent woman and her two kids under five”.

“So what Robert deserved everything coming to him”

“He built the business up for your dad and he took away what was right fully his after your father was running both businesses into the ground”.

“Why kill me now?”

“I could have kept you alive sure and you could have worked for mum but you would have kill the kids one day as a way to get revenge for what happened here today”.

“Who are you anyway you’re either lying about being a cop, in the underworld or both Aaron could hear she was near the end”.

“I’m the Prince and Roberts husband and those kids father”, she breathes her last breathe with a shock expression still on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments welcome


	8. Chapter 8

Arron walks out the house and button up his double breasted black coat he sees Cain getting out the car “Sparrow”, says Aaron 

“Prince”, replies Cain “The governor wants a debriefing, I’ll take care of the mess here you make sure you’re on the earliest train back to London, he’s a stickler for rules and paperwork. I’ve stayed silence for years but you need to get a divorce get the ball rolling as soon as possible. Do you remember everything”

“Yes”

“Then you know you will have been found out the governor always finds out and trust me you don’t want to get on his bad side. What triggered the memories?”

“A bracelet from a serial killer case I was looking into years ago Chrissie’s boyfriend was wearing it”.

“Don’t let me keep you, go to your hotel and rest call the kids you can get them before they go to bed”.

Aaron leaves and have a hot soak in the tub at his hotel, he was dreading seeing Robert but he wants his family near him more than ever, today had made him realise how lucky he is to have them.

The next day he arrives in London and goes to the security services building for M17 presses his eye to a device “Access granted” the door opens into a large room with several desk line up in a row he goes to another door where his entry is permitted once again. A petite redheaded women walks up to him “Prince, the governor is delayed a meeting is running over why don’t you go to the toy room and reacquaint yourself with it all, your privileges are once again yours”. 

“Thank you Lucy let the governor know I’ll be down there”.

“Will do sir, what part of the government do you work for again sir”

“Nice try Lucy but you know I’ll never tell”

“Prince it’s nice to have you back, I saw the crime scene photos nice work, they’re all dead and there is no evidence of foul play at work”

“Thank you Lucy”, he leaves her and walks down a flight of stairs to a room that could be described as a spy’s wet dream. “A new bellvedare”, a tall man in his late twenties greet him “Nice work you have the recording”.

“Of course”, Aaron takes a tape recorder out his coat pocket and presses play the events at the Whites plays back.

“Here is your new watch it’s an apple one does everything their normal watch do and so much more”. He demonstrated what the watch can do. Aaron’s spends an hour going from room to room being given new toys and information. “If this was tv or the movies you would be showing me an amazing car right now B”.

“This isn’t tv and I believe your present cars is the best on the market that money can buy, bullet proof if I’m not mistaken as well”. Aaron turns and look at the gatekeeper “How do you know that?” 

“Its my job to know where my toys are sir”.

“I forgot I worked for M17 I thought I worked for the police and broke up organised crime, I literally lied and said I worked for M15 to get Lawrence to trust me. So how did I end up with a bullet proof car when I haven’t been here in years”.

Lucy came in the room “The governor will see you now, please follow me”, Aaron follows her out the door she leads him to a room and leaves. Aaron rolls his eyes and tries to open the door it didn’t budge. He scans his new pass key and it opens the door for him, he gasps as he sees Robert sat at the desk.

“Hello Prince we haven’t met yet in my official capacity as head of the agency”

“Governor, why made me think you worked for the mob before my memories were trigger?” Robert looks at him. “We’re in work we need to do a debriefing Prince, You did a wonderful job in Leeds the perfect murder suicide the weakest links are dead we can put our own man in there, I know you wanted a break from this life and your former boss gave it to you. Unfortunately the times we’re living in is different to when you left us terrorism is on the rise even more both home grown and overseas, human trafficking, slavery is all on the rise and will only get worse”.

“You know this organisation was founded by your grandfather and the grandfathers of the other important families to protect this country from the first echos of the First World War, as their descendants it’s our job to carry on their legacy and protect our country and a country needs money to pay soldiers and to fight terrorism on all fronts and to keep it safe”, says Robert 

“I remember what we do here, we lead organise crime in the underworld(We lead the British mafia so to speak) to line the coppers of the government, we deal with the bad guys. We’re a front a crime organisation that’s really the government we control what comes in and out the country we’re just as brutal as any mafia you hear about in Brazil or Italy but we try to keep order. Make sure trafficking is halted or teens and kids aren’t used to sell drugs”.

“Do you know why I sent you to Leeds beside the obvious reasons. Reading your case notes you found a ten year old child murdered the work of a serial killer you were haunted by the death and you were given a leave of absent to sort yourself out you became a chef. The Sparrow became your handler to make sure you weren’t going to lose the plot and do something stupid. He was assigned along with you to a unit in Leeds and you were able to push the death and this organisation from your memories. Nicely done by the way I gather it’s something the trainers here have a problem with the new recruits learning to do.

“Not long after I became the head of this organisation I started dating Chrissie because her son came up on my radar and her father it transpired was shipping items for people that were an enemy of our majesty government I needed to bring his company under my utter control and buying it and getting it away from him was the only way to do that. I could kill two birds with one stone he loved money I made him even richer and bought him into the underworld where an eye could be kept on him. What you don’t know is the old fool started trying to get in touch with groups with a terrorist affiliation to try to kill me”. He saw the look of shock on Aaron’s face “I needed to find the mole in the organisation cause he wasn’t smart enough to know to get in touch with those people”.

“It was Mark”, realised Aaron 

“Yes, he wasn’t working for us as an agent but as someone just in organise crime he didn’t know the links to M17, he wanted to run the empire with Chrissie and gave Lawrence the name of someone who really enjoyed killing, thinking knowing those kind of people would protect him, listening to his bugged conversations gave us some really good intel. We swept his home I know the bracelet would trigger your memories tell me everything that happen in Leeds”.

Aaron tells him everything in great details and he listens asking questions when Aaron finishes he tells him he did a good job again”. Aaron was leaving when “Oh Aaron go and see him”, he puts a plane ticket in his hand

Aaron turns in surprise to look at Robert “You know?”

“I know”, there is a knock at the door his assistant comes in the room,“Sorry sir the PM to see you it’s quite urgent”.

Aaron leaves and looks at the Prime Minister in the waiting room, How the hell did Robert hide all this from me he thought, but then Robert is literally the most powerful person in the country it would have been easy.

A guilty feeling washes over him.

He goes home and changes and put on jeans a tee shirt and trainers, he gets the plane to Paris when he lands he goes to sit at a café in the centre of Paris. After having a bite to eat he walks down a familiar road he stops at a door and knocks, it’s opened by a tall dark haired man. 

“Hello husband”, he says in broken English  
.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for coming on this journey with me I hoped you enjoy the conclusion.

Aaron looks at the man in front of him “You’re not my husband”

The Frenchman smiles at him then laughs he moves so Aaron can walk by him into the flat. “Thank you Jules you can go now”. Jules leave Aaron turns and his very surprised to see Robert “Really Robert you followed me to my husband’s apartment what you’re going to force him to sign the divorce papers”.

“Sit down Aaron, what do you remember about the day you got married?”

“Oh gosh did you kill him are you here to confess?”

“The day you got married Aaron what do you remember about it and how could you commit bigamy with me?”.

“I didn’t remember I was married so it’s not like I purposely committed bigamy. My first assignment abroad I was young and I fell in love with the person who was showing me the ropes I didn’t think he was interested in me he was older and well when the assignment was over we slept together and I made it seem like a joke but I was really serious I meant it when I asked him to marry me. He said ok so we got married here in Paris next day I woke up he was assigned somewhere else and I was alone except for a note explaining his absence he did buy me this apartment we’re standing in, in cash. I forgot about him and went back to my life”.

“Tell me about the day you got married”

“It was a sunny day we stop for breakfast at a café in the centre of Paris, we took pictures at one of those photo booths. We ask strangers to be our witness and we decided we would keep the marriage a secret my mum didn’t know about me then. After the wedding we went to a nice bistro and had a lovely meal. The day was perfect, after I woke up alone I came back to England told Cain what I did and came out to mum, not telling her about my shortest wedding ever”.

“Was it a Frenchman you married?”

“No”

“Why not go and find him you knew his name after all”.

“I wanted to forget it so I did”

“That’s convenient what if your husband remembered you”

“You know how memory retrieval works something has to trigger the memory clearly I haven’t come across him yet just seeing him should trigger it”.

“Now who’s acting like they forgot the rules of memory suppression and retrieval you decide what will trigger the memory”

I know you know who it is just don’t kill him ok, or sent him on some mission that would get him killed”.

“Still carrying a torch for him Aaron”

“I’ve only remembered being married for less than forty -eight hours I have a life with you and the kids I love you guys”.

“Do you still love him yes or no?”

“I’m always going to love him, he was my first everything you’re my last”. He runs his hand over his face “Our kids birth certificates have our married name down as their last name. This shit just got real I know you know who my husband is I need a divorce so we can get remarried again Robert. There is so many legal problems right now with me not divorcing the first husband”.

“What happens if you see him and the old feelings come back are you willing to walk away from us?”

“You, Mary and Mathew is my future not my past, you have to let me find him, I don’t want to do what if I had only saw him one last time for the rest of my life, trust me to come home to you please”.

“I trust you completely”

“Is that why you’re here because you trust me oh so much?”, Aaron rolls his eyes

“ I never said I wouldn’t fight for you”

“Just don’t fight dirty, win me fairly”

“I will fight fairly, you must be tired I’ve packed us some clothes for a week away your suitcase is in the bedroom. The fridge and cupboards are full and I had this place clean from top to bottom. The hot water is on I know how you hate smelling like an airplane and always need to shower as soon as you possibly can ”.

Aaron walk in and out the four bedrooms in the apartment, he hadn’t been there in over almost thirteen years. When he gets to the third bedroom he stops there is a child’s bed and a crib in there and it’s decorated beautifully. He walks out the room “Uhhh Robert this place has been interior decorated and there is a crib. What’s going on?”

“The kids, nanny and your mum are coming tomorrow to spend the week with us here”.

“You did my house up in Paris, it’s beautiful exactly how I wanted it to look. It’s creepy but sweet you did all this behind my back”

“I had them start work on it a year ago your bath should be ready why don’t you get in and I’ll make a start on dinner.”

“You’re cooking?”

“Warming up Coq au vin and french onion soup and a soufflé and some bread, there is a housekeeper who I employ to look after this place. She cooked you’ll meet her tomorrow”.

By the time Aaron finished his bath the food was ready “Are you trying to seduce me?” He kisses Robert and take a seat next to him.

“The irony we started as an affair here we are over six years and two kids later we find out we are still having an affair”.

“If you knew I was married why didn’t you say something demanded I got a divorce sooner?”

“You didn’t remember your marriage and know who I really was and I’m selfish”

“Why don’t we enjoy tonight it’s going to be mayhem tomorrow when the rugrats come. Can we just put everything aside for the rest of the day and just enjoy each other please”

“Ok Aaron I can do that, lots of sex and cuddling and some laughing at french tv”.

Aaron and Robert made love that night and they both felt it was different it was raw and desperate and they used their bodies to say much more than they could vocalise.

The next day while Robert goes to get them coffee and some pastries from the shop around the corner. Aaron sat in the dining room and opened his laptop to see if he could find a record of his marriage online. There was a knock on the door and he went to open it where there stood a tall elegant women “I’m Chloe the housekeeper, you must be monsieur Aaron”.

“Of course please to meet you”.

“Your little ones is coming today I make food from scratch for them”

“Yes please the food last night was delicious”.

“Merci beaucoup”

“Your English is flawless”

“I studied in England and worked as a nanny for five years while there. Robert tells me you’re a chef no?”

“Yes”

They’re busy talking about french cooking methods and food when Robert returns he says hello to Chloe then hands Aaron a coffee The pastries are still warm”. Aaron takes a croissant and starts eating it. 

Robert looks at his watch “Do you have to be somewhere?”

“This is a family vacation remember besides while you were sleeping I got work done”.

“I know you’re never truly off the clock, I get it”

“The kids and your mum should be here in about forty minutes their plane landed a while ago”.

“Let me check their room you know how Mary gets if her favourite blanket isn’t on the bed, no doubt her teddy was on the plane with her”.

“Let’s eat first give Chloe a chance to make sure everything is as it should be”. They talk while they eat about sights they want to visit while there. “Disneyland is a must, I won’t say no to a meal at the top of the Eiffel Tower”.

“Well Aaron we can do all of that and more, when Chas and the kids arrive it was wonderful for Aaron to just be a husband, father and son. He forget about looking up his husbands’ name and when they took the kids to a zoo on the second to last day. He ask Robert if they could spent another week in France so they did. 

On their very last night Chas stayed in with the kids and they went to a bistro Robert wanted to try, the food was wonderful. Aaron asked to speak to the owner an old grey haired man comes to their table. “Everything was lovely, thank you”

The owner looked at him and Robert “un memento” he goes and come back with a photo “Didn’t I tell you, your marriage would be a lasting one”. He puts the photo on the table it’s of Aaron and Robert on their wedding day over thirteen years ago. Aaron starts to cry as he remembered everything this one and only photo of their wedding day was bringing to the surface.

“Hey you, I found you”

“Yes you have”, replied Robert

“No divorce needed”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I like to do a one shot of each Era.   
> Next Era will be Trial Era I just need to start writing it.
> 
> I’m going to be doing an original work on how the organisation came about as a series I’ve already started writing it but I’m currently doing research and more research to get the events correct it will be on wattpad along with this fic which I’m put on there already


End file.
